There is an increased demand for materials which can be utilized to impart, alter or enhance the flavor and/or fragrance of consumable items. The natural oils which have traditionally been used for this purpose often suffer the disadvantages of limited supply, high cost, and variable quality.
Accordingly, the search for synthetic materials which can function as partial or total replacements for essentials oils, or which can find use in the creation of new and unique flavor and fragrance materials has intensified in recent years.
Various substituted cyclohexane derivatives have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, Arctander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals, Vols. 1 & 2, (1969) provides the following illustrative examples of such compounds which have use in perfume and flavor compositions: ##STR3## Extremely dry, woody-camphoraceous, almost "tarry" odor with leather-like undertone.
Used in perfume compositions to lend power and diffusiveness to soap fragrances, along with woody notes, Ionones, Cedarwood oil derivatives, etc. and with the acetate of this alcohol. It is stable in soap and does not discolor in mixtures with any common perfume chemical." ##STR4##
Warm-herbaceous, breadlike, penetrating and diffusive odor, somewhat spicy, in extreme dilution also floral, overall reminiscent of Spearmint Oil (rectified).
Warm and sweet, spicy, refreshing minty taste.
Occasionally used in perfume compositions, particularly in floral bases, where it introduces enormous power and often lends pleasing natural notes to the fragrance. However, it demands great skill and experience in application. It seems to constitute a very good and compatible companion to Rose Oxide and the Jasmone chemicals.
Extensively used in flavor compositions, mainly as a powerful spearmint note, to fortify Spearmint oil, etc. in hard candy, chewing gum, toothpaste and many kinds of candy. Furthermore, in Mint flavor blends, spice blends, liquor flavors, etc." ##STR5##
Powerful green-orrisy, slightly woody odor. Rather dry without being pronounced "camphoraceous." ##STR6##
Woody-rootlike, dry-sweet and very tenacious odor with resemblance to Vetiver, Cedar and Amyris.
This material has been suggested for use in perfume compositions, where it may introduce a supporting note to Vetiver and precious wood notes, furthermore give "lift" and stable power particularly in soap perfumes. It blends excellently with the Ionones and Methylionones, with Cedarwood derivatives and musks, and with Oakmoss products." ##STR7##
Powerful and rather pungent, but in dilution pleasant, warm-herbaceous and minty-camphoraceous odor, reminiscent of Tansy oil or Dalmation Sage oil.
The title ketone has been suggested for use in perfume compositions, and if it became available in a state of higher olfactory purity and quality, it could well be used in modern soap and detergent fragrances, perfumes for household products, etc." Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 68, 39828e (abstract of L. M. Shulov, et al., Zh. Org. Khim. 1967, 3, 1819) discloses the preparation of the compound: ##STR8## having the fragrance of fresh greens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,157 discloses the preparation of compounds having the following structure: ##STR9## wherein the wavy lines represent "cis" or "trans" isomers which upon addition to tobacco impart "a pleasing flavor."
German Pat. Nos. 2,216,974 and 2,256,347 disclose a compound having the structure: ##STR10## which is prepared by a process unrelated to that of the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,589 discloses compounds having the structures: ##STR11## which impart a peppery, spicy odor to tobacco.
Although the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,157 and 3,268,589 and German Pat. Nos. 2,216,974 and 2,256,347 have functional groups which are similar to the compounds of our invention, the sructures and organoleptic profiles are different in kind from the compounds of the instant invention.
Schulte-Elte, et al. Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem., 1975, 484 discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR12## which was isolated from a reaction mixture as an unexpected minor by-product. No indication of utility or discussion of the organoleptic properties of the compound is given.
No prediction of the organoleptic properties of the compounds of the instant invention can be made by a study of the above-mentioned disclosures.